


in the bright sunlight, i'll look at what i've become (and close my eyes)

by taented



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: And titles, Angst, Best Friends to Lovers, Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Cute, Did I Mention, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay, HYUNSUNG, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, THEY ARE VERY GAY, The Author Regrets Everything, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and summaries, don't expect regular updates, holy grail of ships, homophobes perish, i guess??, i hate smut, levanter era, so none of that, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 02:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22008535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taented/pseuds/taented
Summary: "BREAKING: TWICE SUPERSTAR SANA OUTED AS GAY BY DISPATCH, JYP RESPONDS AND FELLOW LABELMATES SHOW SUPPORT"Chan finishes reading the unnecessarily aggressive title with a sigh and a hint of annoyance."Can't dispatch be decent for one second?" he groans into his hands, flopping down on the sofa dramatically. "That's all I ask for, human decency. It's not like they get paid billions for this bs."Jisung peers down at his feet, knowing whats to ensue."That doesn't matter, we have to discuss what we'll do next."Or,After a member of Twice gets outed by the media, Stray Kids decide to show their support by featuring a gay relationship in their newest music video. Unfortunately for Jisung, it's between him and his long-term crush Hwang Hyunjin.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	1. PROLOGUE

> **BREAKING: TWICE SUPERSTAR SANA OUTED AS GAY BY DISPATCH, JYP RESPONDS AND FELLOW LABELMATES SHOW SUPPORT**
> 
> [ARTICLE] - Dec 24 2019, written by Kim Si-yeon.
> 
> TWICE's sana's past has been recently exposed by the Korean gossip site 'Dispatch'. On an Instagram post released yesterday, they bring forward a list of Sana's past girlfriends while she was barely a trainee at jyp entertainment.
> 
> This has shocked TWICE's Korean fans, which are male majority. Many have described their disappointment on Naver Cafes and SNS sites online. others say that they have no right to get mad at Sana's personal life.
> 
> "Twice's sana has been revealed to be gay. This is unfair to her fans, we have supported her since debut? She is too pretty of a woman to like other females ㅋㅋ
> 
> 1\. [+69, -200] Agreed! I have no time for someone I have no interest in.
> 
> 2\. [+380, -145] Ahh everyone here is too bigoted. It doesn't matter who Sana likes we should just support her. JYP has shown his support and if he does we should too.
> 
> 3\. [+400, -20] Everyone on this platform is overreacting, it is time for a change here in Korea, no?"
> 
> However, international fans have shown nothing but support for the singer. tweeting her lorryloads of love and support.
> 
> "sana gay president! @/vvkvhgkk  
>  SANA DID IT FOR THE GAYS SHE'S JOINED US AHH I LOVE HER
> 
> el loves skz @/wejnksa  
>  seriously though, sana must be going through so much right now. i really hope she's okay and knows that so many people love her the way she is
> 
> b#rn coming soon @/yvtyvr  
>  we're all here for sana! it must be hard being gay in a country where it's so taboo furthermore being FAMOUS and OUTED by dispatch of all things. i love sana so much i hope she takes a break for her mental health, it must be taking a toll on her. #weloveyousana"
> 
> JYP released his official statement towards the situation earlier this morning on all of the entertainment company and his SNS accounts.
> 
> "Hello this is JYP,
> 
> It has come to my and the company's attention rumours surrounding one of our artists: Sana. I have spoken to Sana and she tells me that yes she is apart of the LGBT community but every other rumour about her is false. Anyone found spreading malicious and false rumours about Sana will be found by me and my colleagues and we will promptly take proper legal action.
> 
> Everyone here at JYP is supporting Sana and how she chooses to present herself. This includes her groupmates and labelmates of whom I have spoken to all. 
> 
> To show all our support of Sana and to further combat the nasty remarks made about her: JYP will be donating to an LGBT charity here in Seoul, Stray Kids will feature an LGBT relationship in their upcoming music video 'sunshine' and Twice will perform at any upcoming pride events. 
> 
> However, Sana will have to take a break from promotions for a while to focus on her mental health.
> 
> Thank you for any support." 
> 
> We will be looking forward to see sana looking happy and healthy once more, and to see Stray Kids' new music video!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a prologue!! i need to figure out the details of the fic so i'm just publishing this backstory-ish thing to test the waters i guess??? please leave feedback i need to know if the concept is even liked?? where to go from here???
> 
> anyways,
> 
> thanks so much for reading!! i love hyunsung so much, they're literally besties. this came to me in some kind of medication-induced dream i had the other week. i am literally such a messy writer so you'll have to put up with that.
> 
> (thank god for grammarly)
> 
> once again many thanks!!
> 
> \- h


	2. ONE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every bone in Jisung's body aches for him to say nothing, avoid Chan's knowing stare and stay hidden in the background of the discussion. His brain runs a mile a minute: if he says anything wouldn't it be _too _obvious? But a nagging feeling knows what he has to do deep down, and so he says it.__
> 
> _  
> _"I volunteer, it is my song and kinda I feel obligated to do it"__  
> 

When Jisung woke up that morning he expected loads of things to happen. He expected to roll out of bed after four hours of dream-ridden sleep, he _certainly _expected Hyunjin to smother him in a bone-crushing hug while he tried to eat his cereal, and he _knew _that he would spend half the morning watching old cat videos on his phone with Minho,____

_____ _

___He most definitely was _not _expecting an emergency meeting._ _ _ __

So that's where he is now. Sitting on the old, worn sofa listening to Chan go on and on and on. He's pretty sure the leader was called to a meeting or something but in Typical Jisung Style, he wasn't paying attention, more drawn to twisting the rings on his fingers around and around, on and off. He tuned out after Chan said the word gay, the familiar anxious feeling settling in his stomach as he bites down on his lower lip. He wasn't ready for the 'G' word to be brought up yet. Not after his hour-long crying session in the studio last week and most certainly not after he realised his teeny weeny crush on a specific annoyingly tall and handsome bandmate.

"BREAKING: TWICE SUPERSTAR SANA OUTED AS GAY BY DISPATCH, JYP RESPONDS AND FELLOW LABELMATES SHOW SUPPORT"

Chan finishes reading the unnecessarily aggressive title with a sigh and a hint of annoyance.

"Can't dispatch be decent for one second?" he groans into his hands, flopping down on the sofa next to him dramatically. "That's all I ask for, human decency. It's not like they get paid billions for this bs."

Jisung peers down at his feet, knowing whats to ensue.

"That doesn't matter, we have to discuss what we'll do next." He sighs again, looking around at the group. Jisung shyly looks around too, noticing most of the other boys looking quite sorry for the situation, humming in quiet agreement under their breaths. He steals a glance at Hyunjin, only to jump slightly when he realises the others pale face looking in his direction, and his dark eyes already staring into his own.

Jisung has never turned around quicker.

"So," Chan starts again, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Who wants to uh be apart of this um gay couple."

The silence in the room is deafening to Jisung and he can feel Chan's eyes burning into the top of his head. He knows it's his song. He _knows _he is actually gay. But the same thing that happened to Sana could so easily happen to him and he doesn't want to risk it all. In fact, every bone in Jisung's body aches for him to say nothing, avoid Chan's knowing stare and stay hidden in the background of the discussion. His brain runs a mile a minute: if he says anything wouldn't it be _too _obvious? But a nagging feeling knows what he has to do deep down, and so he says it.____

____"I volunteer, it is my song and kinda I feel obligated to do it." He says after a long pause, the longest of his life even. He quickly returns his stare to the floor not even looking up when he hears Chan's sigh of relief or Minho's muttering or even when he knows Hyunjin hasn't stopped staring at him._ _ _ _

____The taller boy hadn't dropped his stare once. And it was starting to freak Jisung out._ _ _ _

____"Thank you so so much Jisung," Chan interrupts the silence "It's so appreciated."_ _ _ _

____The _'I'm so proud of you' _remains unspoken but Jisung nods, hearing it loud and clear._ _ _ _ __

____The silence returns again, choking the room in its tense grip. Jisung's heart beating quicker and quicker with every second. Knees bouncing up and down as he waits._ _ _ _

____and waits._ _ _ _

____and waits._ _ _ _

____Until a voice cuts through the quiet of their living room. The voice Jisung has been dreading hearing. It's the voice of his best friend and newfound crush._ _ _ _

____Hwang Hyunjin.____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM SORRY I KNOW ITS BEEN 7 MONTHS SINCE CHAPTER ONE,,, covid has sucked my life force out of me im literally exhausted. 
> 
> anyways apologies again 4 being a messy writer i literally never edit or look back to make things better so pls put up with me. also ik its not the longest chapter but it's short just so i can get back into the swing of things 
> 
> literally haven't even planned a storyline im just writing as ideas pop into my head lol
> 
> love u
> 
> \- h

**Author's Note:**

> thanks 4 reading! i don't update regualarly and im like literally the messiest and most unorganised writer ever so don't expect a lot but i really hope u enjoy!!!
> 
> \- h
> 
> title adapted from - skz; sunshine


End file.
